The Ink Demon's venom
by MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: After a bit of an unusual incident at the studio Henry founds out that he has been bound to the ink demon that he used to draw and he can take over, now they both have to learn how to act and help others with the strength Bendy has. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been on my mind since I went to watch the film Venom and I wanted to fuse it with Bendy as I think it'll turn out to be a fun idea and I kinda wanted Bendy and the ink machine to go in this direction. I like both Bendy and Venom so why not put them together?**

 **I do not own anything about Bendy and the Ink Machine or Venom while he is my favourite.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and come along the adventure with me.**

* * *

 **The Ink Demon's venom.**

It had been thirty years since the old animator had stepped through the doors of the old studio, the man looked around time had not been kind to the old Joey Drew Studios. Henry Stein sighed as he ran his hand through his light slightly greying brown hair. He used to have thick bouncy curls that tickled the nape of his neck, now they were still pretty bouncy and curly but they were slowly losing their bounce.

"Alight Joey I'm here" he said with a shake of his head and a small smile as he thought about what the letter had said, it had said to come to the studio Joey had something he wanted to show him. "Lets see if we can find what you wanted me to see." He continued to more to himself as he began to walk through the studio.

"Strange it's like everyone just left suddenly left halfway through the day and never came back." He murmured as he looked around the projector still running but chairs turned over. He had even found a peculiar message on the wall written in ink it said "dreams come true" after giving it a confusing glance he carried on.

He soon found a sign to a room oddly labelled "The ink machine" Henry looked around the small corner, he couldn't see inside the room so he followed the corridor only for it to open up into a large room with a deep wide hole in the middle of the floor. "What on Earth is down there?" Henry asked himself as he leaned as far as he could over the balcony to try and have a peek down the hole but it was two dark there was large thick chairs that followed whatever was down there.

Henry soon found some large dry cells and a place to put them he placed them in and stood at the lifts leaver and took a deep breath as he placed a hand on the leaver.

"Alright old friend let's see what you're hiding down there." Henry then pulled on the leaver and flinched at the sound of gears screaming at the sudden use since they haven't been used in well over a decade.

A strange large machine rose up with the chains and stopped just and the top reached his eye level his emerald green eyes widened as he stared at the strange machine what on earth did Joey need this for? But it looked like it wasn't working so Henry sighed and began to search for a way to start the machine up.

He soon found that he had to put strange objects on little pedestals, like a plush toy, gear, wrench, gear, book and a record surely the gear and wrench would do the job but no not Joey, he was always one for crazy ideas.

He shuddered as he looked at the wrench and thought of where he found it, a dead Boris that had his chest open and his organs gone, what was Joey doing here when he left? Henry shook his head, in fact he didn't want to know.

After a little bit of wondering around and finding the flow button Henry heard bangs and what he assumed was ink flowing he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this hour, was he seriously only here and hour?

He was making his way back to the ink machine room to see if he could figure out what Joey wanted to show him and then he was going to leave forget the strangeness of this place and enjoy his evening with his wife.

He stopped slightly as he came to the doorway to the ink machine room. Who had boarded it up? No one was with him, not that they had made themselves known to him. He stepped closer to inspect the room through the convenient hole that had been left by the boards.

Suddenly a small thin black hand sprang up from a small pool of ink that had seeped under the boards that blocked the door it grabbed Henry's leg before he could step away and began to consume his foot, covering it in ink, before Henry knew it, the ink was climbing up his leg. Henry collapsed as the ink felt like ice and had instantly numbed his foot. Henry panicked and began to try and push it off, but it continued to move, in fact it seemed to be going up his leg faster.

"Get off me" he grunted as he began to push himself away from the room, he needed to get out now, he looked back at his leg and blinked the ink was gone. He slowly stood up and began to stumble to the front door as the feeling in his right leg began to slowly come back.

After stumbling for five minutes he finally made it out of the door and slammed it shut breathing a sigh of relief he shook himself off and began to make his way home ready to put this all behind him.

* * *

An hour later he was home with his wife Linda sighing softly he fell on the couch.

"How was Joey?" Linda asked as she brought through two cups of tea passing one to Henry she sat next to him and began to slowly drink her tea.

"He wasn't there. In fact it was empty and looked like it had been abandoned for years." Henry said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yuck what is that! Where's my bacon soup!?" A gruff male voice asked suddenly causing Henry to freeze and look around his stomach dropped as he realised no one else was in the house with them. So where did that voice come from?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **North**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been on my mind since I went to watch the film Venom and I wanted to fuse it with Bendy as I think it'll turn out to be a fun idea and I kinda wanted Bendy and the ink machine to go in this direction. I like both Bendy and Venom so why not put them together?**

 **TheAmazingAuthoress: Thank you and yes it is going to be fun.**

 **4evaGumballFan345: Thank you and *looks down* here you go I hope this is acceptable.**

 **Corrisma: Oh snap indeed, I was a little disappointed that no one had done this so yeah here we are**

 **Sara: Thank you for the constructive critic there are certain reasons why things the way the are such as the small hand and the gruff voice and I hope that I can explain it more and more as the story goes on. I hope you stay around to see what happens next.**

 **Maya The Turtle: here you go!**

 **I do not own anything about Bendy and the Ink Machine or Venom while he is my favourite.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and come along the adventure with me.**

* * *

 **The Ink Demon's venom.**

Henry was alone in his house at the moment as his wife Linda had gone out to do some shopping and his daughter was out with some of her friends he sighed softly as he looked around the room and found a picture of his daughter when she was just a few months old wearing a pale pink hand knitted cardigan over a white all in one she had light blonde hair like her mothers but she had his warm chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at the picture she was born after he left Joey Drew Studios and she meant everything to him. Linda had found a unique name while browsing on her computer and her and Henry really liked the way the name rolled off of their tongues, so it was decided her name was Sarcelle.

He continued to look at the other pictures of Sarcelle seeing her grow through the years, her first steps, a day out at the park with her laughing on a swing with him pushing her, her trying on a hat much too big for her small head but she still grinned regardless.

Then he found one of her recently, she had grown into a confident young lady. She had dyed her hair teal she said she wanted to stand out from everyone else and she had it cut so that it was just above her shoulder, she claimed that it was easier to maintain like that her hair was thick and wavy that just tickled her neck. She had also started to wear crop tops, showing off her flat pale stomach and shorts Henry, while Henry still doesn't approve, he sees that it makes her happy and she is confident in wearing it.

He sighs before walking into their kitchen, he wasn't usually allowed in here when his wife was cooking as she would insist that she did the cooking. It was a small room with light coloured cabinets and dark granite surfaces a sink facing the window, Linda would always stand there and wash up and watch their neighbours go about their business or the kids riding their bikes up and down the streets.

He looked into the fridge the urge for food growing. He eyed the bacon, still sealed and fresh, his eyes flashed bright red for a moment as he stared at the pack before he grabbed the pack, a bacon roll would be good. So he got out the bread, pan and oil, putting a little bit of the oil into the pan he spread it out before placing the bacon in he then turned the stove on so the bacon would begin cooking.

"Hey! I wanna eat that!" He heard a high pitch childlike voice shout, before he even had time to process what he heard his hand shot for the packet and shoved a whole raw strip of bacon into his mouth he swallowed it before he realised what had happened, he didn't do that…..did he?

Before he could think if he was going mad or not his hand went for the packet again, this time he grabbed it with his other hand trying to stop it but it felt like someone else had a vise grip on his hand and forcing it over to the packet. After a few moments of fighting with whatever was holding his hand he stumbled forward almost as if someone pushed him and his hand slammed down onto the packet his fingers gripping it and fumbled with the plastic.

"Ah ha! Got it!" The voice exclaimed as he grabbed another piece and now his hand was making it's way to his face.

"I won't eat it" Henry grunted as he tried to close his mouth but it felt like his mouth was trying to open at the same time. He stumbled back until his back hit the fridge freezer his hand still fighting to get the raw bacon into his mouth.

"Alright that's it" the voice snapped almost back to the gruff voice that he heard yesterday. Henry's eyes flashed bright red once more and his hand shot for his mouth and his mouth opened the same time, he slurped the bacon strip into his mouth and began to chew and swallow he then went for the rest of the packet and before he knew it the packet was empty. Henry finally had control over what he was doing, deciding to abandon the task of cooking the last bit of bacon he threw it into the bin cleaned the pan and the now empty packet into the bin he decided he needed some fresh air.

Once he was ready to go out he grabbed his house keys and left a note on the table saying he will be back soon he was off out for a walk.

Getting outside he breathed in deeply locked the door and began to walk to the local park, he just needed some fresh air that was all, this was all in his head he was just getting stressed yeah that was it.

Once reaching the park he looked around, taking in the greenery and the river that ran through the area. He stepped into the area slowing his walk as he took in the birds singing in the trees and the different coloured flowers around the park.

He suddenly heard a commotion across the other side of the park and looked up to see a much bigger man than him trying to steal a young woman's handbag. Without thinking he rushed forward to help the woman.

"Hey hands off!" He shouted as he reached them the man punched him in the face making Henry stumble back slightly.

"Ok" The voice was back and this time it was a full-on growl, the childlike sound to it from twenty minutes ago gone. "My turn" Henry turned to the man his eyes now glowing red and then suddenly his arm got covered in black goo making it quickly made a large fist and stretched punching the man in the stomach and sending him flying, the scene looked like it could've been pulled straight out of a cartoon. The arm of black substance, Henry didn't know what it was but it looked suspiciously like ink, it had travelled back up his arm and disappeared back under his shirt.

Henry looked at his hand in shock before looking at the woman who looked a little fearful of him, before she could react Henry ran, this defiantly wasn't in his head, and he needed to figure out what was going on and fast before anyone got hurt.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **North**


	3. AN

**Aurthors note: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am extremely sorry for that but something's have cropped up.**

 **One I can't use my tablet as it has a big crack in the LCD display and has effected the whole screen.**

 **And two! Now this is the big one I'm pregnant 7 months exactly, we're having a little girl so I'm a bit excited and nervous as it's mine and my partner's first.**

 **Thanks for reading and I appreciate your patience.**


End file.
